Cheyenne (ITA)
by Rachele Rizzoli
Summary: Cheyenne è una donna, è una canzone.. Si presenta a Jane quando più ne ha bisogno e sconvolge i suoi piani con Maura. NDR: Tutti i diritti della canzone, della foto copertina e di parte della trama, sono riservati a Jason Derulo, cantante che mi ha ispirata per la fanfiction con la sua canzone "Cheyenne", anche con il video di essa. Il racconto è di mia fantasia.


**Fanfiction di un solo capitolo, ispirata dalla canzone "CHEYENNE" di JASON DERULO. Spero vi piaccia. Vi consiglio di ascoltare la canzone mentre leggete: watch?v=nNi0gyO41VQ**

* * *

Jane e Maura sono completamente nude avvolte dalle lenzuola, non riescono a separare le loro bocche, non riescono a smetterla di rotolarsi nel letto in una frenetica danza di sesso, passione e amore. Jane alla fine si arrende e Maura sopra di lei si muove armoniosa, con una mano appoggiata sul petto della detective, la testa inclinata all'indietro e tutti i sensi completamente attivi. Quello che esce dalla sua bocca è il suono del piacere più puro, bello e sincero che Jane abbia mai sentito. La tiene per i fianchi e l'accompagna nei movimenti, non muovendo mai un secondo lo sguardo da lei, dal suo corpo perfetto, dal suo seno così rotondo. Maura si abbassa improvvisamente ed inizia a baciarla, in un modo così intenso che Jane non ha modo di prender fiato.

La notte non è mai stata così giorno per Jane, non da quando fa il detective alla omicidi, non da quando Charles Hoyt l'ha inchiodata al pavimento con due bisturi o ha cercato di ucciderla per altre due volte. Il giorno nelle sue notti è sempre stata Maura, il pensiero di Maura, della loro amicizia.. e ora?! E ora per la prima volta il giorno non è mai finito ed è arrivato con loro alle sei del mattino, in una giornata estiva di Boston.

Jane apre gli occhi e si ritrova abbracciata a Maura. La sta avvolgendo con le braccia e il suo viso si è perso nei capelli mossi dell'amica.

Maura sente il seno di Jane contro la sua schiena, è morbido. Si gira piano e la vede, si guardano per qualche istante senza dire una parola e poi si alza iniziando a rivestirsi.

"Come siamo finite così ieri notte?"

"Volevamo divertirci Maura."

"Niente di più no?"

"Niente di più.." Jane la guarda vestirsi, mentre si tira su il lenzuolo per coprire il seno scoperto.

"Ci vediamo al lavoro." Maura raccoglie le proprie cose e poi esce dalla stanza lasciando sola Jane.

* * *

 **Qualche mese dopo...**

Jane sta andando a casa di Maura, precisamente da sua madre, nella casetta degli ospiti, quando in uno dei quartiertieri più ricchi di Boston, nota una proprietà abbandonata. Accosta la macchina e spegne il motore. Fa un bel respiro ed esce. La prima aria fredda dell'autunno la investe e lei si stringe nella sua giacca facendo qualche passo verso un cancello chiuso da un lucchetto. Si guarda un po' intorno e decide di scavalcare. Una volta arrivata dall'altra parte, i suoi piedi sprofondano in un prato lasciato andare, con l'erba alta. Persino il vialetto che conduce all'enorme villa antica è pieno di erbacce. Si stringe ancora una volta nella giacca e va verso la porta principale. Questa a differenza del cancello non è chiusa, così le basta una spinta vigorosa per aprirla. Prova ad accendere l'interruttore e stranamente ogni lampadina s'illumina. Prosegue la sua visita nella casa. E' molto vecchia e alquanto malandata, ma ha un certo fascino che chissà perchè, l'ha catturata. Quando ormai ha visto tutte le stanze, arriva infondo ad un corridoio e apre l'ultima porta. Dietro di essa c'è una stanza molto grande, vuota, se non fosse per un pianoforte con sopra un giradischi. Si avvicina e lo accende, soffia un po' sopra il vinile e poi sposta la puntina appoggiandola delicatamente. Una canzone inizia a risuonare:

 _"Sono un po' incerto che fosse così complicato, se me ne libero lo so, me ne pentirò.."_

Jane passa una mano sul seggiolino del pianoforte e si siede, ascoltando attentamente.

 _"Ogni cuore conquistato in precedenza ero sicuro di spezzarlo."_

Quante volte Jane ha spezzato cuori? Gabriel, Casey...

 _"Non so quello che lei ha fatto, ma non riesco a smettere di pensarti ogni giorno. No, ora non riesco a smettere. Guarda quello che abbiamo iniziato, tesoro. Non sei quella che mi aspettavo, perché tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto è stato un po' di divertimento."_

Jane sente un brivido lungo la schiena. Quelle parole sembrano scritte per quello che sta passando da alcuni mesi. Da quella notte diventata giorno, con Maura.

 _"Non ho mai avuto intenzione di innamorarmi."_

Jane sente alcuni passi e si alza velocemente portando una mano sul fianco per cercare la pistola. Ad un certo punto, non fa in tempo a tirarla fuori, che un uomo anziano entra nella stanza fissandola.

"Cosa ci fa qui signorina?"

"Niente io-" Jane si allunga tirando su la puntina dal vinile. "Non so perchè, ma passavo di qui e il posto mi ha attirata, mi dispiace."

"Non si preoccupi." Sorride dolcemente l'anziano signore avvicinandosi. "Polizia?" Indica la pistola.

"Omicidi." Annuisce.

"E' interessata a questa proprietà?"

"A dir la verità no, ero solamente curiosa."

"Ho sentito che stava ascoltando quel vecchio vinile."

"Si, è una canzone molto particolare.." Si risiede.

"Vuole che le racconti la sua storia?"

"La conosce? E' il proprietario?"

"Si la conosco e tecnicamente si, sarei il proprietario, ma la casa era di mio nonno e quella canzone l'ha scritta lui."

"Wow." Lo guarda sbalordita. "Vorrei saperne di più."

L'uomo si avvicina al gira dischi e fa ripartire la musica: _"Non ho mai avuto intenzione di innamorarmi, Cheyenne."_

"Ha sentito quel nome?"

"Cheyenne?"

"Si, è il nome della donna che mio nonno ha amato. Era molto preso da lei, prima era il classico Casanova, ma poi è arrivata Cheyenne nella sua vita e tutto è cambiato."

"E sua nonna?" Lo guarda.

"Oh mia nonna è arrivata dopo Cheyenne. Alla fine questa donna è sparita dalla vita di mio nonno perchè l'ha lasciata andare. Dopo quella storia mio nonno ha smesso di divertirsi con le donne, finchè non ha conosciuto mia nonna e ha messo su famiglia." Sorride.

Intanto la canzone è andata avanti e...

 _"Ho apparecchiato la tavola per due, lo immaginavo, non potevi venire. Pensavo che avrei potuto baciare nuovamente le tue labbra. Stavo sognando. Sono ancora convinto che la notte che abbiamo condiviso, fosse qualcosa di sacro."_

"Proprio come me e Maura.." Guarda in basso ascoltando con attenzione.

"Lei e.. Maura?" La guarda curioso.

 _"Cerco di schiarirmi le idee, ma.."_

"Questa canzone racconta esattamente quello che sto passando ora con la persona che amo."

L'uomo stacca il giradischi al termine della canzone e fa una risata quasi dolce e poco sorpresa. "La capisco sa? Tutti abbiamo avuto la nostra Cheyenne."

* * *

I due sono seduti in cucina, l'uomo versa del the in due tazze e poi si siede davanti alla detective. Rimangono in silenzio per qualche istante, poi Jane solleva lo sguardo.

"Non mi sono presentata prima. Sono Jane Rizzoli."

"Piacere Jane." Sorride finendo di mescolare il the. "Io sono Michael Derulo."

"Mi dispiace se sono entrata così in casa sua signor Derulo."

"Non si preoccupi, tante persone sono attratte da essa, ma Cheyenne le spaventa sempre." Ride e soffia sulla bevanda calda. "E così mi diceva che anche lei sta vivendo una situazione simile a mio nonno Jason." Ne prende un sorso. "Non mi sorprende."

"E lei ha deto che tutti abbiamo avuto la nostra Cheyenne. Che intendeva?" Aggrotta la fronte.

"Sa perchè sono solo, non ho famiglia e non so a chi lasciare questa casa? Perchè un giorno ho conosciuto una donna, mi sono innamorato, ma lei se n'è andata senza guardarsi indietro e io non sono più stato capace d'amare o di trovare un'altra donna. Lei è stata la mia Cheyenne, ma a differenza di mio nonno, non ho voltato pagina e così mi ritrovo con questa casa."

"Ma perchè dice che la canzone spaventa le persone?"

"Perchè stranamente arriva sempre nel momento della vita di chi è attratto in questa proprietà, in cui si ha una Cheyenne e non ci si può liberare del sentimento. La sua a quanto pare si chiama Maura, o sbaglio?"

"No è così.." Sospira guardando la sua tazza ancora piena di the. "Non so che fare, mi sono innamorata di lei. Dopo quella notte, non sono più stata in grado di dimenticare."

"Allora perchè non fa come mio nonno?! Vada avanti, ma a modo suo. Cambi gli eventi della storia. Corra da Maura e non la lasci andare. "Sorride.

Jane rimane qualche secondo in silenzio e poi lo guarda. "Voglio questa casa, qualsiasi prezzo abbia."

* * *

 **Una settimana dopo...**

"Jane ma sei impazzita?"

"No mamma!" Incrocia le braccia al petto. "Quella casa ora è mia e voglio prendere ferie per ristrutturarla."

"Ma hai svuotato il tuo conto. Non hai praticamente più risparmi."

"Mamma, se lei ci tiene, perchè non puoi essere felice per lei." Frankie si siede sul divano.

"Sono felice per lei, solo che la vedo come una pazzia."

"Per me non la è mamma, andrò avanti con questo progetto e risistemerò quella villa. Ti piacerà. Potrai venire a viverci e lasciare questa casa degli ospiti." Indica tutto intorno.

"Mi farai impazzire seriamente un giorno!" Si avvicina e l'abbraccia. "Fai che ne valga la pena okay?"

"Promesso." Sorride e la stringe.

* * *

Jane guida fino ad un negozio di ferramente molto grande e compra tutto quello che le occorre per ristrutturare e poi si mette subito al lavoro. Parte a pitturare le stanze, poi i bagni ed infine la cucina. Mentre le pareti asciugano, in quelle già pronte riprende con dei pennelli i decori, rendendoli più brillanti e poi si occupa di sistemare l'idraulica dei bagni. Ci vorranno almeno un paio di mesi prima che tutto sia pronto, ma lei è talmente felice che cerca di accellerare i tempi, pur facendo un ottimo lavoro.

Verso sera, ormai stanca, sudata e sporca, torna nel suo appartamento e si fa una bella doccia, porta a fare una passeggiata Jo Friday e poi si prepara un piatto di pasta. Si siede a tavola e finalmente si rilassa, ma non fa in tempo a prendere il primo boccone, che il campanello suona, costringendola ad alzarsi.

"Maura.." La guarda.

"Che ci fai qui?"

"Ho pensato di passare per farmi raccontare ogni cosa sul tuo nuovo acquisto.."

"Mia mamma vero?"

"Proprio così!" Sorride ed entra. "Oh scusa, stavi mangiando.." Indica la tavola apparecchiata.

"Si, ma fa niente, accomodati. Posso offrirti qualcosa?"

"Un bicchiere di vino rosso se lo hai."

"Certo." Va in cucina, riempie un calice e poi lo porta in tavola risedendosi per mangiare.

"Grazie." Ne prende un sorso. "Allora raccontami tutto."

"Ma niente, sono stata attratta da questa villa e ci ho visto un buon investimento. Mi piace tanto e ho già iniziato a sistemarla."

"Ti occorre una mano?"

"Mi aiuteranno Frankie e Tommy nei prossimi giorni, almeno posso vedere di ordinare qualche nuovo mobile."

"Shopping, amo lo shopping!" Ride.

"Lo so!" Risponde alla risata. "Ma non voglio che tu veda niente, prima che io abbia finito la ristrutturazione."

"Oh Jane, non mi puoi chiedere questo, sono curiosa!"

"Eh no, dovrai aspettare Maura Isles." Prende l'ultima forchettata di spaghetti e poi si pulisce la bocca.

"Vorrà dire che se qualcosa non va, ti giudicherò severamente." Alza le sopracciglia.

"Va bene, te lo concedo." Sorride ed inizia a sparecchiare.

"Jane.." Si alza seguendola in cucina.

"Dimmi." La guarda appoggiandosi al bancone.

"Grazie di tutto."

"Non ho fatto nulla."

"Di aver accettato il nostro rapporto come prima, dopo quella notte."

"L'hai fatto anche tu, quindi.." Solleva le spalle.

Maura si avvicina e le da un bacio sulla guancia, poi prende la sua borsa e la sua giacca e scambiandosi un ultimo sorriso con Jane, esce dall'appartamento.

* * *

 **Un paio di mesi dopo...**

Jane finalmente ha ristrutturato la casa, l'ha tutta pulita, persino il giardino, con l'aiuto dei suoi fratelli e l'ha arredata, sotto consiglio di Michael Derulo, che conosce bene lo stile della villa e ora è pronta a farla vedere a tutti, sopratutto a Maura.

Fa una piccola innaugurazione, invitando famiglia, amici e colleghi. Fa fare un tour della villa quando arrivano tutti, che rimangono sbalorditi e poi offre una cena. Insieme ai conoscenti si è aggiunto anche il signor Derulo che con i suoi aneddoti sulla casa, tiene tutti con le orecchie ben aperte. Quasi a fine cena, mentre lui sta raccontando di quando era piccolo e si è perso lungo i corridoi, Jane si assenta usando la scusa del bagno ed entra nella stanza più bella della villa. La stanza di Cheyenne, come l'ha soprannominata lei. Sistema alcune candele profumate, lucida il pianoforte e poi prepara il gira dischi. Quando ha ultimato tutto, torna dagli altri e chiede a Maura di seguirla. Durante il tour non ha mostrato a nessuno quella stanza, in quanto la considera speciale. Le due donne si avviano e Jane apre piano la porta una volta arrivate.

"Wow." La bionda si guarda intorno. "Ma è bellissima Jane."

"Vieni, ti faccio sentire una cosa. "Chiude la porta dietro di loro, le prende la mano e la porta dal gira dischi per avviarlo e la canzone parte. "Segui me e ascolta bene." Si mettono in posizione per ballare ed iniziano a muoversi.

"Jane che significa?" La guarda.

"Lo capirai.." Sorride e continua a tenerla stretta e muoversi.

Cheyenne entra dentro loro, nei loro corpi, nelle loro menti, nei loro cuori.. Cheyenne le tiene incollate, non le separa mai, è una ninnananna che le tiene incollate al loro cuscino, sotto le coperte. Ballano in mezzo alla stanza, unite, armoniose e ascoltano.

Quando la canzone termina, Jane si stacca lentamente, va ad alzare la puntina dal vinile e poi si gira verso Maura, guardandola, in attesa di una risposta a tutto quello che è appena accaduto.

"Io- io credevo fosse solo per divertirci."

"Era così, è stato così, ma poi non so.." Guarda in basso. "Mi sono innamorata e non voglio lasciarti andare, ne ora ne mai."

"Oh Jane..." Si avvicina e le prende il viso baciandola dolcemente, poi si stacca. "Pensavo non me l'avresti più detto." Sorride dolcemente.

"Sul serio?" La guarda negli occhi.

"Ti amo." appoggia la testa al suo petto.

"Ti amo Maura."

* * *

 **Qualche anno dopo...**

Jane e Maura sono in giardino, è una giornata d'estate particolarmente calda, così hanno deciso di accendere gli irrigatori e mettersi a giocare con Jo Friday e la piccola, nuova arrivata della famiglia Rizzoli/Isles.

"Vieni qui, dove scappi?"

"Non mi prenderai mai mamma!"

"E invece si!" Ride correndole dietro.

"Fate le brave voi due!" Esce appoggiando sul tavolino un vassoio con tre bicchieri di limonata.

"La piccola peste non avrà limonata finchè non si arrenderà!" Sorride correndo ormai senza fiato.

"Ufffaaaa!" Ride e poi si butta sul prato dove ci sono gli schizzi d'acqua per rinfrescarsi.

"Uhhh ti prendo!" Si butta accanto a lei ed inizia a farle il solletico.

"Noooo mamma ti prego!" Ride e si agita.

"Jane lasciala in pace e venite a bere la limonata, con questo caldo il ghiaccio si scioglie con facilità." Sorride e si siede prendendo il suo ventaglio per arieggiarsi il viso.

"Andiamo." Si alza e prende in braccio sua figlia mettendola su una sedia e passandole il bicchiere.

"Grazie mamma Jane." Sorride e mette in bocca la cannuccia. "Mmmm, è ottima mamma Maura."

"Grazie, è una ricetta di nonna Angela." Sorride e le sposta i capelli bagnati dal viso.

"Mi scusi signora Rizzoli?" Un uomo in un completo elegante la chiama dal cancelletto.

"Si sono io." Guarda Maura perplessa e poi si alza andando verso di lui. "Chi mi desidera?"

"Buongiorno, mi dispiace disturbarla, ma dovrei parlare con lei del signor Michael Derulo." La guarda.

"Certamente." Apre il cancelletto e lo fa entrare. "Mi dica pure."

"Beh, purtroppo il signor Derulo è deceduto questa mattina."

"Cosa?" Quasi gli occhi non le si riempiono di lacrime. Ormai con Michael aveva stabilito un grande rapporto, tanto che persino sua figlia lo chiamava 'nonno'. "Com'è accaduto?"

"Vecchiaia.. Se n'è andato in pace."

"Almeno quello.." Si passa una mano fra i capelli. "C'è qualcosa che posso fare?"

"A dir la verità si. Ero l'avvocato del signor Derulo e oggi sono passato a recuperare il testamento dal suo notaio. Dato che non aveva famiglia, l'abbiamo letto insieme ed è venuto fuori che tutte le sue proprietà e tutti i suoi beni, sono destinati a passare nelle sue mani signora Rizzoli." Sorride tirando fuori dalla tasca un foglio. "Qui trova tutto quello di cui ha bisogno." Glielo passa.

"Oh mio dio sta scherzando?!" Lo guarda sorpresa e poi prende il foglio, lo apre e lo legge. "Non ci credo."

"Ehi amore, che succede?" Si avvicina mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

"Guarda tu stessa." Fa leggere il foglio a Maura.

"Oh signore.." Si mette una mano sulla bocca che automaticamente si spalanca per le cose lette. "Non ci posso credere."

"E invece dovete crederci. A quanto pare eravate la sua nuova famiglia."

"Mi restituisce anche i soldi spesi per comprare la casa."

"E' una notizia fantastica, potremmo metterne una parte via per il college di nostra figlia." Sorride emozionata.

"Per qualsiasi cosa, potete chiamarmi." Tira fuori un bigliettino da visita e glielo lascia. "Buona giornata." Sorride ed esce richiudendo il cancelletto.

La bambina intanto si sta asciugando, quando le due donne ritornano verso di lei emozionate e sorridenti, incredule di quanto appena accaduto.

"Che succede?" Le guarda.

"Nonno Michael ci ha lasciate piccola." Si accuccia di fronte a lei.

"Oh no!" Scoppia a piangere e si butta fra le braccia di Jane.

"E' tutto okay." Si accuccia a sua volta e le abbraccia entrambe. "Ci ha lasciato cose preziose."

"Cosa?" Si asciuga le lacrime tirando su col naso.

Jane guarda sua moglie e poi sua figlia. "Ci ha lasciato l'amore, ci ha dato la possibilità di amarci e di avere te, Cheyenne."


End file.
